After Season 5
by Xxx1punkfanxxX
Summary: Anakin has pure hatred in his soul and appearance. Not even Padme can get him out if this mood! This is what i think Anakin would do after Ahsoka's decidsion. FINALE SPOILERS! DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT! YOUVE BEEN WARNED!


**WARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE OF STAR WARS ****THE CLONE WARS SEASON 5! I REALLY DONT WANT YOU TO SPOIL IT FOR YOU IF YOU HAVENT WATHCED IT!**

**Okay, this is A conclusion of what i think Anakin did after Ahsoka left the order. This is going to be a one chapter story.**

* * *

Anakin sat on his bed still thinking of every word his "sister" had told him before she left. He couldent believe what had happend! He figured out that Ahsoka knew about his secret reletionship with Padme. He didnt care, he trusted Ahsoka with all his secrets. He felt so much hate for some many people! He was furiated at the council because they were the reason why she left! If the council would have trusted her and believed her she woudent have left! He also felt frustration with Admeral Tarkin! He felt so much hate for Tarkin! If he would have let Ahsoka explain herself NONE of this woud have happened! He couldnt help but feel the least hatred for Barris. He understood where Barris was coming from. He was frustrated on why she framed Ahsoka! Couldent she just bomb the temple and stopped! He was mad at what Barris did, but he understood where Barris was comming from. He hated war, it gave him so may emotions filled with hate, forgiveness, and sadnees. This war has droped so much emotions on him that sometimes he couldent control it! He just wanted to let it out all out on someone! He got off his bed with eyes and soul and appearence filled with hate and frustration! He made his way past a couple of other jedi and senced them feeling his frustration.

He got to the door of Admeral Tarkin's office and troops that protected him. He forced opened the door and saw that Tarkin and about 10 other clones were coming up with a plan. "General Skywalker, what a honnor it is to see you" Anakin didnt speak, he just stood there. "General Skywalker, do you need my assistance?" Anakin lifted up his hood and Tarkin saw he's red blood shot eyes! Tarkin swalowed and he and the clones just stood there too. "I want everyone to leave right now!" The clone hurried out and Admeral Tarkin was on his way out. " Except you!" Anakin stopped Tarkin from leaving and grabbed his wrist and squeezed, it was definitely gonna leave a bruise. "General do you want to talk about something?" "You are the reason why all this happened!" "What do you mean General" "Incase you havent heard, Comander Tano decided to leave the order on her behalf!" "Well best of luck to her" " BEST OF THE LUCK! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Anakin forced across the room and threw him into a wall! " YOU DIDNT EVEN SAY SORRY TO HER AFTER ALL THE CRAP YOU MADE HER GO THREW!" " Look General i just went with the clues we were provided with us" "YOU DIDNT EVEN GIVE HER A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN HERSELF AFTER LETTA WAS STRANGGLED!" "General we saw what we saw" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HAVE YOU FORGOTEN THAT SHE HAS SAVED YOUR LIFE 3 TIMES!" "And i am greatful for that" Anakin threw him aganist the wall again! "General im sorry , i really am!" "SAY YOURE SORRY TO AHSOKA TANO, SHE'S THE ONE WHO DESERVES IT!" Anakin kept on throwing him accros the room and walls and hitting him with evrything he could use! "IM GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER DID WHAT YOU DID!" "General please stop" Anakin had veins on his face and pure hatred expressed on his face! Anakin had stopped and whatched Tarkin fall hopefullesly to the hard ground! Anakin closed his eyes and saw Obi Wan looking extremely disappointed at him! He saw Padme looking terrified of him and didnt want to be near him! He then turned to the right and saw Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked at him as if she was disappointed and sad at what he had become! It was almost like all three of them were watching the whole entire time! Anakin opened his eyes and still felt hatred! He looked at Tarkin and said "I regret NONETHING!"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!:) im so sad the season ended:( at least we know we will get season 6 at the end of Septemeber! ITS BETTER THAN WAITING FOR THE SECOND SEASON OF LEGEND OF KORRA! Please leave comments:)


End file.
